Unexpecting Things
by Midnight-Rose4563
Summary: After an Accident leaving Max's mother in a coma,Her father uproots the family to a town in washington,and goes to a prestigious elite boarding school and What she thinks is going to be a boring experience,turns out to be more than that.Unwillingly,she finds herself in too deep with the school,struggling to find some way out.Will she make it through the deadly experience?AH,AU.FAX.
1. Chapter 1

A black car was driving down the streets in Washington. A Man driving the car constantly had to look over at the navigation system to make sure that he was going the correct making a few more turns they saw a big fancy building came into view.

The car came to a stop in front of the large school that had dark green grass, with a stone pathway leading to multiple building on the property and trees scattered around the place. A women came out of the main building and walked straight towards man that had gotten out of the car.

He had dark blonde hair, and a mustache just above his mouth and his face was adorned with glasses. he wore were a button up shirt, a suit jacket over it, and some nice looking pants.

"Mr. Batchlader, I presume?"Came the voice of the women walking up to the had her red hair in a tight bun, and a very business women like outfit on.

The man looked over at the women,"Ah, yes that would be me."

"Well, Welcome to Bridgeport Academy, My Name is Bridget Dwayer."She said, holding her hand out for the man to shake, which he did so.

A car door opened and out stepped a young teenage girl around the age of had blonde hair, Fair skin and Brown girl had on a Grey and black sweater, dark blue jeans, knee-high boots and a white beanie.

"This is my daughter, Max."

Brigid narrowed her eyes at the girls outfit choice,"Anyways, Welcome. I am here to show you around our wonderful you'll both follow me, I will show you to our main building."

As the Father daughter pair followed the women inside, a boy around the same age as Max was leaning against the brick wall, his gaze followed the group of three, Mainly setting his narrowed eyed gaze on the red-headed women.

Tearing his glare from the back of her head, he took the cigarette from his mouth and dropped it on the floor, stepping on it to put it him, back at the so-called best private school in the state, he shook his head, a smirk on his face and started to walk away.

* * *

><p>"And here we come to your dorm girls here gets their own room, and they are free to decorate the room in any way they school uniform will be hanging up in your closet, and since you are new, you don't start classes until next Monday."Brigid informed the girl.<p>

Unlocking the door to the room, she pushed the door and what she saw was a basic white-walled room with a hard wood two large Windows on either side of the bed.

"It does get rather chilly in these rooms during the night, so we made sure that every room has extra blankets. We have a curfew of 11 o'clock, so be in bed before then. It is very important that all the girls here get the perfect amount of sleep each day. You may go into town, but only after all of your classes have concluded for the day. No boys are allowed on campus, Unless they are related to you, meaning only brothers and your father. We can't have our hard-working girls get distracted."Brigid ranted on, Max's father listening to every word she said.

Max on the other hand wandered around the room to the window to the right of the looked out of window, the view from her room was of the side of the school, that had a forest of trees not to far from the building. Between the two there was a stone path that lead more she looked, she saw a person walking down the path of autumn colored leaves on the ground. The person came closer to her view, and Max was able to see that it was a boy who had Black hair and an Olive skin had dark clothing on, and his head was looking down at the didn't realize that she was staring at the boy and that he had looked up in her direction, they made eye contact, and held it for less than a minute because Max heard her name being called.

Looking back over to where her dad stood, she noticed that the woman who showed them around was gone. '_Finally. I___ don't think I would've lasted any longer hearing her voice talk about more uninteresting things.____'__

_"__Look, I_ know this is not what you had in mind when we moved here, but it's for the mother is in good hands in the local hospital, and my new job can pay for both you and her. I'm sorry we had to leave our home, and you had to leave all your friends behind, but I'm only thinking about what is best for my family. I love you max, and so does your mother."Her father told her, coming closer to wrapped her in a warm hug, which max easily returned.

"I love you and mom too."She said to him, hugging him. Letting go of her, He kissed max on her forehead.

"Call me if you need anything, and I will drop anything and everything if you need help with anything, Okay?"

She nodded,""Okay."

Smiling at her, he said"Well, I have to get to my new job. I'll call you later tonight Darling."Then he walked out of her room, leaving max to her thoughts.

Max sat her bags down on the bed and started unpacking all of her clothes which were jeans and the accident, Max's mother had taken her out on a mother-daughter bonding shopping spree. A majority of the clothes her mother had picked out for her, and she tried them on to make her mom happy, but didn't expect to fall in love them.

Putting away all of her clothes away in the closet, she took out the hanger that held her school uniform. Great, it_'s not like I didn't want to wear any of the clothes I brought __anyways. It_ was a white long sleeve button up shirt, with a green skirt was a plaid skirt, and there was gray knee high socks. '_What___ a wonderful outfit.____'__

After putting away all of her clothes away, she got out all of her items she brought from home. Some of them were posters of places she wanted to visit some day. Putting the posters up one by one, she felt a bit more her pictures out of all her pictures of her friends from home, she smiled as she thought of all the fond memories she held.

If she liked it or not, this place was her new home.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>So that is all for <strong>******now. More ********will come As soon as possible. Sorry for any grammar ********mistakes, My******** computer seems to hate me no matter how much I proof read.****

****Should ********Iggy, Nudge, Angel******** and Gazzy be ********Max's******** friends from her old ********school, or******** should she meet them while at the new school?****

****And ********yes, Ella******** will be a part of this ********story, so************don't worry. Thanks******** for reading my ********story, I******** hope you all like it!****

****R&R!****


	2. Chapter 2

Max looked around her room, bored. She had finished unpacking in an hour, and now she sat on her bed. Nothing was left for her to do, since she had also finished unpacking all her clothes and items. On her bedside table was a single picture frame of her, her mom and her dad. On the walls of her room were posters of places she wanted to visit. From California,to New York, all the way to Tokyo.

Breaking her gaze from her wall, she looked out the window. Max then decided to go out and wonder around the town, maybe even visit her mother in the hospital. Grabbing a coat from her closet, she headed out.

It took her a while to walk into town, because she got lost on the way. Once she got into town, max stopped by a flower shop and got some white roses. They were Max`s favorite flowers, and they held a sentimental value to them. Once she bought the flower's she headed towards the hospital.

Using the directions she had gotten from owner of the flower store, Max made her way to the hospital with the roses in her hand.

"Hi,I`m here to see my mom, Valencia Batchlader." She told the lady working the reception desk.

"She is on the 14th floor, in room 240b."The lady said to her, pointing to the elevators.

"Thanks." Came her reply and soon headed to the elevators. They slid open and she stepped in and hit the correct button.

_1,2,3,4,5._…Max looked back at the doors as the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open to revel a boy who was waiting for the elevator also. Looking at the boy who walked in, she instantly remember him. He was the boy she saw when she was looking out her window. Max kept her head down, and as she felt the elevator rising again, quietly counting the numbers of each level.

_6,7,8-_"You`re not safe there." The boy said.

Ignoring him, she kept counting the levels.

_9,10,11-_"Get out of there while you still can."

12,13, her stop. "Listen to what I say. You have to get out of that place. Don't believe me, then Look up the name Ella Malone."

And with that, Max walked out of the elevator, not once looking back at him.

* * *

><p>She pushed out all of the thoughts running through her mind about the mysterious boy, and focused on visiting her mother for the first time since she had been admitted to the hospital.<p>

Coming to her room, she paused outside the door, taking a deep breath before walking in to the room. The sight Max saw was her mother, laying on the bed lifeless, hooked up to breathing machines, heart machines and her leg was in a cast. Closing her eyes, she blocked out the memory of the accident that made her mother end up like this. It was a horrible memory that max did not want to remember at all. Opening her eyes, she walked to the left side of the bed.

"Hi mom. It's been a while, huh? Anyways, I brought you some flowers. White roses to exact. I remember dad saying that when you guys started dating, he always brought you white roses, and when you got pregnant with me, he always brought home a bouquet of roses each time he came home. I wonder where I got my love for them. They're beautiful, just like you mom. "Max said, and put the flowers in a vase on her bedside table. It was then when she saw the vase full of red roses on the other bedside table.

"I see Dad came by. He dropped me off at my new school, and it looks really nice. It has school uniforms, but they're not bad looking.I don't have any friends so far, because its my first day and all, but I promise you that I'll do my very best."

Just as Max was going to say something else to her comatose mother, a nurse came in the room.

" Visiting hours are over Hun, come back tomorrow." Came the voice of the nurse." But don't worry, you mother is doing good. I'll keep you updated on anything."

"Thank you. "Max said, looking up at the nurse," Do you know when she'll wake up?"

"Sorry Hun, but I can't say when. It all depends on your mother."

"Oh, Okay. Thanks anyways. "She said, getting up. Before leaving she kissed her mothers cheek.

Leaving the room, she headed back towards the elevator, her eyes a bit teary. Don't cry max, Don't cry.

Wiping away any possible tears, she walked into the elevator. But as she walked in, she glared at the person who was already in there. It was the same person from when she headed up to her mom's room. Max stood on the left side of the elevator, looking anywhere but the boy next to her. She could feel his gaze on her, and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from snapping at him.

"You don't know what your in for by staying there. Get out of there while you still can."

Before max could retort, he got off on the 3rd floor.

"Idiot." Max mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes at the thought of the boy.

Once max got to the main floor, she checked the time. It was about could she do now? Maybe she could go to the town library and find a book to read, or maybe visit her father.

What could she do now? Maybe she could go to the town library and find a book to read, or maybe visit her father. It had only been a few hours since they last saw each other, but max just wanted to see her dad. Of course she didn't remember how to get to her fathers office, but she remembered what it looked like.

"I can just go see him tomorrow. He probably isn't in his office still." Max told herself.

Deciding on going to get some food, she found herself in a small café. Sitting down at a table, she ordered a hot chocolate and a grilled cheese sandwich. Looking around, she found a newspaper rack. Grabbing the newest paper from last Sunday, on the front page was an article that caught max`s attention.

* * *

><p><strong>'Two year anniversary of local girl Ella Malone's disappearance.'<strong>  
><em>Two years ago on this day, Ella Malone failed to come home after going out with some friends. She was last seen around 2 pm by her family, and 8 pm by her friends. Nobody knows what happened, and it was shocking to everyone. Ella was a sweet girl, and the search for her has not stopped. It is always shocking when someone loved by all goes missing. Her mother and her older brother still live in town, hoping that one day their Ella will come back to them. The police have been working non-stop to try and find a solution to her disappearance, but sadly have come to no solid conclusion. It was unclear why she disappeared, but all we know that no matter what, she will be in our hearts.<em>  
><em>This Friday will be here 16th birthday, and there will be a local gathering at the local park in town at is welcome. We will be remembering her, but not forgetting her, celebrating her life.<em>

* * *

><p>Max was stunned. What does this mean? All she knows is that the boy she saw has something to do with Ella, and from the looks of the picture of the young girl, they looked like they were brother and sister. And on Friday, she'll go to the gathering, and try to find out more about the girl who went missing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A big thanks to everyone who read my story!<strong>

**And Hopefully this chapter does not have any mistakes!Last chapter it somehow deleted words.**

**R&R!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

He warned her. He warned her more then once. Hopefully she would take his warning seriously. Not knowing the girl, he knew that Ella wouldn't want another girl to go missing. It has been two years since his sister disappeared, and he knows that she is still alive. His sister wouldn't run away, because she loved her family too much to leave. The minute she stepped into that horrible school, he knew that something was wrong. He didn't know what it was at first, but once Ella disappeared, everything made sense. He wanted to tell the public, but he did not have any proof of the bad things happening there. And then there was the problem with that women who runs the place, Brigid. She made Ella go away, so whats stopping her from making anyone else who gets in her way go away also? She was a true force to be reckoned with.

When he ran into her both times in the hospital, he knew that right then was the time to warn her about what she was getting into. The girl was the first new girl since his sister's disappearance, and if she messed up at all, she would be gone in a blink of an eye. But what he was telling her was obviously not getting through to her. She must think that the place was great so far. She had no idea what that evil women was capable of. The school may seem like a great place to go, but as long as that women was there, it was hell on earth.

She left the elevator in a haste, not once looking back at him. He could only hope that she would remember what he said, or else that school would get one more lost girl. Getting of on the correct floor, he walked around, looking at all the different rooms and people walking around. His mother was a nurse here, and she worked long hours just to support the two of them. Ever since his father left, they were hardly scraping by. He could tell his mother was stressed out, and it really took a toll on her health. Just when things were looking up for the small family of three, Ella went Missing. It shook up the whole town, and his mother was not sleeping, not eating, and was getting sicker and sicker.

That was all two years ago. It took that long for his mom to get a good stable job, and improve her health. His school grades were always high, and life was looking up for them two. The town never gave up on Ella, and they all hoped that one day she would be found and would be alive. Turning down the familiar halls, he carried a lunch pale for his mom. He always brought her lunch, and to check up on her. He really needed to be there for his mother, and she needed him more then ever this whole week. When it would come to Ella's birthday, she would most likely be a basket case, and he would be there for his mom, pushing aside his own emotions to support his moms mental health.

Finding his mother sitting down in the staff lounge, he gave her a genuine smile and sat down across from her.

"Hey mom."He said to her.

"Hi honey, how has your day been?"She asked him, sipping some of her coffee.

"Okay, just another regular day. I brought you some lunch."He told her, handing her the lunch pale.

"Thank you Nicky."His mom replied, using one of his many nickname took the pale, and opened it. Pulling the food out, there was a thermos of lemonade, a grilled chicken salad, and a ham sandwich.

"This looks yummy. Thank you again nicky. Your such a wonderful son."

"Anything for the best mom in the world."

That made his mom smile warmly at him.

Just then her pager beeped,"I'll be home around 9 tonight, since I get off early. I love you Fang."She said, getting up from her chair.

"I love you too mom."

They hugged each other before his mom went off to see one of her patients.

* * *

><p>Walking into one of her patients room, she saw a young girl sitting by the women`s bedside.<p>

_Valencia Batchlader_

_Age:29_

_Magior Concussion, Fractured Ribs, Broken ankle, Punctured Lung._

_In a car accident with daughter in passenger seat. Drunk driver hit them from behind. Mother hit her head on the steering wheel, but did not injure her spine. Worry mostly about concussion and punctured lung._

"Visiting hours are over Hun, come back tomorrow."She told the young girl.

Poor girl. Her mother was in a coma from an accident they both were in and she came out with a minor concussion and a sprained wrist.

"Thank you. "Came the girls reply and she looked up at her," Do you know when she'll wake up?"

"Sorry Hun, but I can't say when. It all depends on your mother."

"Oh, Okay. Thanks anyways. "She said, getting up. Before leaving she kissed her mothers cheek.

Once the girl was gone, she checked the women`s vitals. The same routine she did whenever she checked up on a patient of hers. The women was expected to survive, but it would take a long time for her to recover both physically and mentally. PTSD was possible with people who obtained serious injury`s from some sort of accident.

It was sad to see a young girl around the same age as her son go through this, but she's seen things like this before.

But each time she thought about the young girls, it made her think of her own daughter. And when she got to thinking about her daughter, she gets depressed.

"Get yourself together Lana. Stay strong."She told herself as she walked out of the hospital room.

* * *

><p>Fang walked to the elevator doors, and he walked in. But before he could go anywhere he saw the same girl. She glared at him, and refused to hear a word he said. Once it came to a stop at the main floor, she stormed out. Shaking his head, he wondered how he could ever get through her head. It would be weird if he followed her around, and if he wasn't careful, Brigid could catch him and that would be the end of him.<p>

So, how could he get through to her?

He'd have to make a phone call to one of his friends. His pyromaniac of a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it!The third chapter!<strong>

**And thanks to all my reviewers,and to vampire girl1699 for being the only one to favorite and follow my story!**

**The story will switch POV`s a lot,so when you see the line brakes,that implys a new pov. And with the opinion from my reviewer MaxFang4life,Max does not know the rest of the obvious who we will get to meet in the next chapter,so only fang knows the flock.**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait!Big thanks to everyone who viewed,read,reviewed,and Favorited my story!**

* * *

><p>The very next day, max was in the school library. She had nothing better to do. Her Dad was settling in to his new job, and had no time to see her today. Her mother was still in a coma, lying in the hospital. Her brother was miles away at collage, far from her.<p>

Yesterday was a weird day. From the time she got to the school, she hasn't had a chance to think about anything other then the Boy who suddenly warned her about something. Max had no idea what to think about this, whether to take it seriously or brush it off like a joke. Then there was the disappearance of Ella Malone. It was said that she also went to the same private school, Bridgeport Academy. She was only 15 when she went missing, and its been 2 years since. Was her brother warning her about the school?

With that question running in her mind all the time, she went to the library to see if there could be anything on the school that could help answer her question. As she walked around the tall bookshelves and the dimly lit rooms, she found many old books, most were poetry. A very musky smell surrounded her as she wondered farther and farther into the library. The only thing max was able to find was more old books, all of them ranging from fairytale story's to old English books. Sighing, max turned around and began to walk back to the front of the library.

Just as she passed one of the bookshelves, suddenly a book flew out from the shelve. Startled, Max turned in a circle, looking around at the empty space around her. Nobody was there. Looking down at the book that fell, she hesitantly picked it up. It was rather thick, and super dusty. Blowing off the dust, the cover of the book revealed that it was a yearbook.

"Wonder why this is all the way back here."Max asked out loud. They had all the yearbooks grouped together on the same shelf in the front of the library. Shrugging it off, she put the book back in its place and kept walking towards the front of the library. Nothing was important about a silly yearbook from the past.

Once she left the library, she walked around the campus. It was a beautiful school, with an equally beautiful campus. As she walked around the campus, she didn't see the lady heading her way.

"Enjoying the view?"Came a voice. Looking over, max saw Brigid.

"Oh, uh yeah. It's amazing."She replied.

"It truly is. I know that if you ask the librarian she can give you some books that are all about the process of building this very school. I love to read those, they make me reminisce about the days when this school was just starting out. It had only 100 girls here, and we only had three classrooms. Now look at our wonderful school with over 500 girls attending here, and over 100 classrooms. Its a touching story."Brigid went on to say, though Max could have cared less to hear all about the school she was attending. Why does she need to know the background story behind this Private School?

* * *

><p>"So, you want me to blow up what exactly?"A boy with Strawberry blonde hair, pale freckled face asked his friend sitting across from him.<p>

"I don't know yet, but anything to keep Brigid away from the new girl at Bridgeport. If Brigid gets to her before us, she could go missing, just like Ella, or end up committing suicide like ,many other girls have done."He said.

The Pale Faced Boy nodded, processing the information. He understood why he was rather protective of any new girl that went to that horrible school. But doing this all underneath Brigid's nose was the scary part. There was no guessing on what that women can do, after all she is capable of making people go away...

"So, what do you say? Are you in or not?"

Nodding the pale faced boy said,"I'm in."

The boy across from him grinned,"Great. Now come one, there's no time to lose."He said, getting up from his seat. They were in a local coffee shop, in the back of the room. It was busy all around them, and mostly college students were sipping coffee as they typed away on their laptops. Once they both were outside of the booming coffee shop, they continued their conversation as they went.

"What's the plan though? You said that the girl is stubborn, and wont listen to you."

"I don't know. I may have came off a bit strong, but we need to get here out of there. I would save all the other girls there, but who knows what Brigid may have done to them."

"Well Fang, if you want to help her in time, you have to keep on pushing until she listens. Its the only way that I can think of. Girls are just stubborn at times."

Fang sighed. What he said was making sense. How will he make her listen to him if she won't let him talk to her.

"How about you try and talk to her? Make friends with her, and maybe then she'll trust you."

"I've tried that, but she won't even listen to me."

The boy next to him shook his head,"No, I mean talking to her in a way that does not involve the school, or you telling her to leave the school. You have to talk to her as if you want to become your friend, which is what you want to do. Its what you have to do."

"But tell me how am I supposed to do that when she won't even listen to me?"

"You have to you don`t she`ll end up just like Ella,and all the rest of the girls things first,you have to make it seem like you want to be her friend,not just a guy who wants to warn she`s as stubborn as you say she is,your going to have to keep pushing your way in until she will listen to you.I know it may not make sense,but take the going to need it."

Fang was silent for a while as they walked through the town."Your right Iggy. Say,since you have some great advice skills,why don`t you join me on a little field trip?"He said,with a grin that was saying he was up to no good.


End file.
